


under a paper moon

by Laburnum26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laburnum26/pseuds/Laburnum26
Summary: Due to the rising number in  COVID-cases in Japan and an unfortunate arrangement, Atsumu and Sakusa are forced to quarantine together. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	under a paper moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3sti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3sti/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for [3sti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3sti/pseuds/3sti) who intruduced me to this anime and to this ship. We've been headcanoning a lot of stuff for sakuatsu quarantine!au so I thought that I would attempt to write some of them into a crackfic as a gift. Esti, I hope you enjoy this and have the bestest birthday ever <3

Life sucked. Big time. It was due to a series of misfortunate events that Miya Atsumu was forced to make the following observation. Not only was his dorm building evacuated because of the sudden rise in covid cases in his area, public transport has also been reduced which forced said setter to get out of his bed at an ungodly hour if he wanted to arrive on time for practice. And there was no way he would arrive late for practice. He would not miss a minute from practice just because of some stupid bus is scheduled to arrive to te gym fifteen minutes later than it used to. Fortunately (or unfortunately, as you will all soon see, then later on maybe fortunately after all), Atsumu wasn't the only one who was affected by the change in bus schedules; half of his teammates were outraged by this new system.

So as a solution, the members of the MSBY Black Jackals came to a foolish (honestly, what had any of you expected from a group of millennias?) but convenient arrangement: the members who lived at a reasonable distance from the stadium would house the few who were unable to make it in time for training. In exchange, the other would cover half of the bills, and the same principle applied to the division of housework. This (arguably) brilliant idea actually originated from Hinata Shoyo, the ever-so-energetic wing spiker and Atsumu thought nothing of it at first. But he had to discover five minutes later that the little shrimp had underlying intentions when suggesting this solution. He declared within seconds that he would stay with Bokuto-san which would lend both of them several opportunities to keep on training  _ hors-practice  _ (Atsumu wasn’t entirely sure that  _ hors-practice  _ was an existing word but Bokuto-san said it with such conviction that he found it better not to question it and risk triggering another rant from him). Before Atsumu could actually consider his options, his other two teammates in need of housing quickly paired up with Meian and Inunanaki. Which left him with… Sakusa Kiyoomi. If he was honest with himself, he didn't blame his teammates for being so eager to pair up with anyone else but Sakusa. He was a good teammate and an outstanding player (Atsumu had to begrudgingly admit that) but living with a clean freak with a dangerous virus roaming outside sounded like something akin to a nightmare. And while at first, Atsumu grumbled a lot about the situation (“No fair! I couldn’t even think things over!”) he was smart enough (contrary to popular belief) to know that this arrangement was the only viable option during these tough times. And it’s not like it would be for forever, it would only last for a couple of weeks, until the dorms reopen.

Little did anyone know that Japan would go into full lockdown two weeks later and any kind of practice would be put on hold for an indeterminate time. And thus, all hell broke loose in Sakusa’s apartment. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was actually surprised that between the two of them, Atsumu was the one who took it harder. While Sakusa enjoyed volleyball a great deal (otherwise he wouldn’t have become a pro player in the first place) MSBY had way bigger volleyball freaks among its ranks, starting with Hinata, Bokuto and as Sakusa came to learn it, Atsumu as well. The blond wing spiker went practically feral without volleyball and drove Sakusa up the wall in the process. At one point, around a week into quarantine, Sakusa had enough and offered Atsumu a choice: he either found a way to get rid of his nervous energy or he was free to leave. Which was not fair from Sakusa since he was well aware that Atsumu had no place to go because of him living with his twin brother and Suna, who both took the quarantine measures very seriously. 

So, Atsumu made up his mind, and Sakusa enjoyed the peace and quiet of his apartment after the blond boy left. For two entire hours. Then Atsumu came back with three grocery bags filled to the brim and announced that he was going to bake muffins. A thorough scolding from Sakusa (“You know there are online grocery stores, right?!”) and two showers later, (“I can see the dirt behind your ears, Miya, go back and wash them too. Don’t make me go in there and wash them myself because lord help me, I have no qualms about ripping your ears off if it prevents the virus from getting into my home.”) Atsumu was clean and ready to create the World’s Best Blueberry Muffin, an American recipe that he got from Osamu. He emerged from the kitchen after an hour with three trays of rather intimidating-looking muffins. The black haired boy was rather tentative to try them and Atsumu’s reassuring claim of  _ don’t worry, I disinfected the ingredients beforehand _ didn't help much. He tried them nevertheless and they were decent. Nothing extra, a little burnt on the sides but disregarding that (and well, the disinfectant), they were... rather consumable. He told Atsumu so, then consumed half a tray just to prove his point. Little did he know that this would be an encouragement in the (cook)book of Miya Atsumu, Self-Proclaimed Baker Extraordinaire and that from now on, Atsumu would take up baking as a coping mechanism. He was constantly baking. If not muffins then banana bread or cookies or something unpronounceable French monstrosity. Sakusa was weeping for his pristine kitchen. When he just could eat no more (“We are supposed to be on a strict diet, Miya!”) and just the smell of melting chocolate made his stomach turn upside down, he texted Suna as a cry of help. He was hoping that he had more experience in dealing with a Miya than himself. As a response, Suna sent back a photo of Osamu in the midst of mixing some sort of batter in a somewhat less wrecked kitchen than Sakusa’s with the caption of  _ we don’t have eggs to make an omelette for breakfast. guess what we have tho. four FUCKING trays of macarons. _ Sakusa found it somehow reassuring that he wasn’t the only one struggling.

However, it wasn’t like Miya Atsumu was not having difficulties adapting to cohabiting with Sakusa, the Biggest Germaphobe To Ever Exist. As arranged, Atsumu helped out with chores as much as he could, though he sometimes managed to do the opposite of helping. One time, he was feeling like going for a run later on that day so he threw his red running shorts in with the rest of the laundry and set the washing machine as Sakusa showed him ( _ “You turn this button to the left blabla, you set it to the highest level of heat because heat kills germs blabla, and blablabla and then you hit start.” _ ). Later that afternoon, all he heard was Sakusa’s indignant voice as he came into the living room waving three baby pink textile masks and a pair of once-white boxers in matching colour. Atsumu was horrified to learn that you shouldn’t put bright colored clothing into the washing machine when you wash your underwear at 95°C. And his argument saying that  _ we don’t go anywhere these days, Omi-kun, and who would possibly see your underwear anyway _ instantly lost its value when he realised the pair of boxers were actually  _ his _ . 

Not to mention that Sakusa had his own way of coping which mostly consisted of cleaning and not sleeping. The former was not a big issue since after the first three baking endeavours of Atsumu, they agreed on the rule of Atsumu cleaning up after himself and after a couple of arguments (“What do you mean, I need to disinfect the kitchen counter every single time? Isn’t that bit of an overkill, Omi-kun?” “I don’t care, you either do it, or you’re welcome to make your croissants somewhere else! We live in a goddamn pandemic, Miya!”) Atsumu actually learned how to clean the kitchen to Sakusa’a liking. From other basic cleaning activities, he was forbidden. The way Atsumu left out entire sections while vacuuming the carpet was still haunting Sakusa in his worst nightmares. 

Speaking of nightmares, the not sleeping part of Sakusa’s coping mechanism posed more intricate problems, one of them being that the black haired boy tended to sneak out of his room to sleep on the couch for the night but then he failed to wake up in time to sneak back. The first time Atsumu wobbled into the living room, still half-asleep, coffee in hand and saw something moving in the corner of his eye scared the crap out of him. Sakusa also developed a tendency to go to bed later and later each week which resulted in his sleep schedule packing up and leaving. At nights, Sakusa would stay up until three in the morning doing God knows what (Atsumu sure didn’t) and then he would wander around with bloodshot eyes during the day. The blonde haired setter didn't really feel the right to interfere since Sakusa sleeping on the couch hurt no one (well besides the carpet onto which Atsumu dropped his mug of coffee on the first aforementioned occassion) and he was a grown man, free to fuck up his biorythm however he pleased. Still, the notion of Sakusa screwing up his health just because of some pandemic forcing them to stay indoors and preventing them from having a regular routine just didn’t sit right with Atsumu. So one morning, while he was shoveling two mountains of sugar into his coffee, he took a deep breath and asked Sakusa what this whole sleeping on the couch business was all about. The boy’s bleary eyes stared at him unblinkingly for two entire minutes before saying anything.

“I can’t sleep,” he said finally.

“No shit,” Atsumu replied. “Wouldn’t have figured it out by myself. Why?”

Sakusa stayed silent then shrugged. “I think.”

“I think that might be your problem, Omi-kun,” Atsumu said as he poured cereal into his bowl. “You think too much.”

“Well, someone has to in this household,” the wing spiker mumbled under his breath.

From then on, no comment on the topic was made, and Sakusa was openly sleeping on the couch. And that was how, during one night while scrolling through social media for the fourth time at 1 a.m., he was able to hear the strange rustling coming from the kitchen. Sakusa started to worry for the contents in his fridge, (they had portions for a reason and while Atsumu was welcome to mess up his own diet as much as he liked, he wasn’t about to let the bastard eat one of Sakusa’s neatly prepared lunchboxes by accident - again). He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, phone in one hand. When he reached the doorframe, he called out:   
“Atsumu?” he could only hope that he was able to prevent the disaster of his lunch falling into enemy hands. But all he got in response was a very heartfelt and very high pitched shriek, then a second later, the flash of a phone into his face. 

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked tentatively then after a couple of blinks he realized that it was indeed Sakusa in front of him. “Had me scared for a minute there, without your mask on, thought you were a burglar or some shit.” 

Sakusa let out a hollow sigh, not even bothering to remark that a burglar would most likely be wearing a mask, even if not the medical sort. 

“What are you doing in the kitchen at 1 a.m. in the morning?” he asked exasperatedly instead.

“I don’t know, what are  _ you  _ doing in the kitchen at 1 a. m. in the morning?” Atsumu retorted defensively which immediately piqued Sakusa’s interest. Atsumu had no reason to lie to him, they’ve been living together for two full months now and he had done way weirder shit than sneaking into the kitchen at the asscrack of dawn for a snack. As Sakusa reached for the switch with one hand to turn the lights on, he gestured in the direction of his teammate with the other.

“Go on,” he sighed. “Just… you know the rules, don’t eat my stuff.” Atsumu nodded silently (again, very uncharacteristic of him) and Sakusa was about to turn away and head back to the couch when something caught his eye.

“Why are you walking like that?”

“Like what?” the blonde boy asked innocently but his voice was way too off to make the lie believable.

“Like that” Sakusa made a dragging motion with his foot and was on the edge of losing his temper. If Atsumu had strained his foot at such a time he can be sure that Sakusa will not be taking him to the ambulance because the number of cases in the area are...

That was the point when Atsumu had decided to give up on his act and shrugged trying to appear nonchalant as he said:

“I have scissors in my socks.” 

Sakusa, for the first time in his life, started to wonder if wearing a mask nonstop can cause one's auditory duct to weaken because he could swear he just heard Atsumu say...

“I'm sorry, what now?”

In lieu of a verbal response, Atsumu just pulled up the left leg of his pajama pants, revealing that indeed, there was a pair of scissors snugly tucked behind the band of his sock. The long metal glinsed against the hairs on his leg in the flashlight. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi wondered if sleep deprivation could cause hallucinations. 

Without his mask, his face must have betrayed his utter perplexity at which Atsumu started to ramble as a form of explanation.

“Hear me out, okay? So I was lying in bed, totally tired and ready to sleep when I heard… weird noises next to my door. Now, knowing that you were wasting your night away on the couch I figured that it could only mean one thing: that there was a burglar sneaking around here. Must have snuck in through the window or some shit. So I decided to ignore it because in these cases it’s better to lay low. But then… I got hungry… like really hungry, Omi-kun, my blood sugar just took a dive and I needed to get something to eat right now, like, life or death situation! But I needed something to defend myself with in case I came across the burglar and the only thing I could find was this pair of scissors,” he said and finally took the godforsaken kitchen scissors out of his sock. Sakusa made a mental note to disinfect the scissors later on. Or, on a second thought, maybe he should just throw them away altogether.

“But why did you put it in your sock and not just held it in your hands?” Sakusa asked, still not sure if this wasn't just some twisted, delirious dream of his. 

“Well then what will I be eating with if my hands are full?”

An eerie silence filled the kitchen while Sakusa tried to think of a way to react to what he had just witnessed. He was tempted to take out his own phone and look up if there was a service that let you rent braincells for somebody else. He could have really used such a service at that moment. In the end, he just ran a hand through his hair and groaned exasperatedly. He went to the kitchen cabinet and fetched a bag of microwavable popcorn.

“Since neither of us can sleep…” his voice was uncannily hesitant. “A movie?”

Atsumu grinned in response and honestly, Sakusa thought that his teammate could pay his share of the electricity bills with just that smile.

They settled onto the couch with the bowl of popcorn and while it took awhile for the two to choose a movie (“Atsumu, I’m not watching a zombie movie, I already see enough filth in this apartment when I enter the kitchen.” “Oi, I remember you using a quite different word just today for my chocolate soufflé! It started with  _ de  _ and ended in  _ licious.” _ ), they finally managed to settle on some dog-focused family movie which neither of them were really paying attention to. Halfway through the dog’s journey Sakusa passed out, and as Atsumu was watching his sleeping teammate he was glad for a moment that he didn't have to do this whole quarantine thing alone. 

Miya Atsumu was forced to make the observation that maybe (just maybe) life didn’t suck as big time as it could, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from under a paper moon by all time low. at first i wanted a part of the song as the title bc "baby, don't fret / at least we're alive with just enough breath / to truly despise the hills in the carpet / the knots in the ties that bind us so tightly to our waking lives" felt like big quarantine vibes but i realized it's too long so there's that :D


End file.
